Inu King Nekuyoshu's Pack
by Sapphirus
Summary: Based on the Lion King 2 Simba's Pride
1. Default Chapter

Dottie: This story is based on the Movie the Lion King 2 Simbas Pride but in Inuyasha style, I hope you like it It will be lemon in future chapters so watch out and enjoy this story I got in my head.  
  
Inu- Dog Youkai- full demon  
  
Chapter 1: The birth of the Princess inu  
  
Whining noises came from the cave of the King of the Northern Inu's Nekuyoshu a dog demon who was the proud ruler of the Inu lands and his pack, he had black long hair with black dog ears on his head he also had gold colored eyes. In the cave was his mate Kasha who had black long hair as well with sapphire eyes and already giving birth to their new child, with the female servants aiding her side.  
  
"Your highness come see your child!!!" a female inu named Sashu with blue short hair came bowing before the king. "Thank you Sashu" Nekuyoshu said following his loyal servant. There he saw his mate holding their child in her arms. "My love it is a girl, she said snugling her in her arms. "What shall we name her Kasha?? Her mate asked. "I think I'll name her Kagoma (a.k.a. Kagome.) She had black hair like her mother and her father, and sapphire eyes like her mother, claws shaped stripes on her arms and face( example::: Sesshomaru) She giggled when she saw her fathers face.  
  
"That will be perfect for her" he said dismissing his servants while he and his queen sleep for the night.  
  
10 years have past today was the day Kagoma got to leave her cave to explore the inu lands her father owned. "Kagoma please be careful out there don't wander off to far from the inu lands" Nekuyoshu told her. "Awww dad I know" Kagoma whined wanting to hurry up and explore. "don't be long either" her mother said. "Ok mother" Kagoma said running off..   
  
Dottie What do you think will happen if Kagoma wanders off, I hope you enjoy the first chapter PLEASE REVIEW!! AND NO FLAMES PLEASE. 


	2. Meeting a new friend

Dottie: Thanks for the reviews everyone, I'm making this chapter much more longer to make it more interesting, you mind as well say these chapters are PG and PG-13 right now, it probably won't be exactly like the movie cause I putted a lot more different things in it to make it go with the characters, so lets me get on with the story   
  
Youkai-full demon Inu- Dog  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting a new friend  
  
Kagoma was exploring all the areas that interest her she even picked a few flowers for her mom, she enjoyed her new outfit that her mother gave her it was a blue kimono similar to her fathers that protected her from ice or cold weather. As soon as she was about to wander off a little more til her babysitters came, her father's old friends Taku and Momba. Taku was a was a small yellow phoenix who always was on Momba's shoulder, and Momba was a male swine Youkai who had red eyes gold fur with a moon crest on his head. "Princess Kagoma as Youkai Nekuyoshu's daughter you know better than to walk off too far" he said walking close to Kagoma. "You could get hurt" Taku said flying over to her.  
  
"Guys I'm not just a princess that's only half of who I am! She said getting annoyed. "And who's the other half?? Momba asked curious. "I uh I don't know" Kagoma said confused. "Actually we were looking for some food to eat like bugs. "Ewww gross!! Kagoma yelled disgusted. They both looked under logs and rocks and ended up finding some bugs. "Now the crunchy ones make the taste come out" Taku said eating one of them. "No you mean the slimy ones" Momba said as he ate a bug. "Crunchy" "Slimy!!" Crunchy!! They said as they both argued. Kagoma thought this was a good time to slip away form them.  
  
She didn't know that she was already slipping into the outside lands were the most danger is at. While walking on a log she slipped falling on someone. "Oouchh that hurt, get off of me!!" the person she fell on yelled. "Oh I'm sorry" she said getting up to see male inu with silver hair with cute dog ears and gold eyes with sharp claws and a red kimono that protect him from fire to be the exact, he was a little taller than her. "Next time watch were your going you wench!" the mysterious stranger said harshly. "Don't get mad at me it ain't my fault that I couldn't see you before I came!!" Kagome yelled back. "What's your name anyway non- outsider?" he asked. "I'm Kagoma princess of the Northern inu lands" she said proudly " What is yours?? "Inuyasha Prince of the Eastern inu lands, and my age is 11 just to say. "Wow interesting" Kagoma said impressed. "Yup in these lands I own, me and my mother's pack we take care of our selves" he said sitting on top of what he thought was a rock but really was a giant flightless Dragon Demon. " Whoa watch out it's moving!!" she said pointing to the moving thing under Inuyasha. "Damn lets get out of here!" he said grabbing Kagoma's arm and begin running from the dragon creature that was trying to eat them. "Quick over here!!" he said taking her to another area with lots of rock which were really more of those creatures. "What the hell not again!!" Kagoma whined running away from them that tried to eat her with Inuyasha behind her. "Come on I got super demon speed" he said as he gathered her up in his arms and running faster than even farther away from the creatures.  
  
Min later they stopped at a meadow a little closer to the Northern inu lands. "That is what I call an adventure" Inuyasha said putting Kagoma down. "You mean a scary adventure we could have been killed or maybe even eaten, " she cried. "I had experience with demons like them big and small. "You must be really brave" she said admiring his bravery. "Yeah you were pretty brave too. "When I grow up my mother is giving me my father's sword Tetsaiga which got the power to destroy 1000 Youkai's. "Wow my father's giving me his sword Tetseiga when I get grown that has the power to heal up to 1000 Youkai's" they both said after another.  
  
Deep in the meadow bushes lied Inuyasha's mom Zeru who was spying on her enemy's daughter playing with her son. In another bush was Kasha looking at her enemy's son playing with her daugther.  
  
"Wanna play tag" she asked him. "Tag your it" she tagged him," tagg your it your it" she said tagging him constantly. "Hello you run I tag you get it" she told him disappointed. "What's the matter don't you know how to play. "No not really.  
  
"Get away from my son girl!!!" a big silver dog demon came out of the bushes showing her sharp teeth. "Don't you touch her Zeru" Kagoma's father came out in his Black dog form showing his teeth. "Get out of my land Zeru!! Nekuyoshu demanded. "These lands belong to Shaga" Zeru said about to attack him but stopped when his servants came beside him. Kasha was on his side in her dog form. "Kasha.. "Zeru.. the both females said to eachother. Taru and Momba came "What is she doing here?? "Haven't you met my son Inuyasha, he was hand chosen by Shaga to follow in his footprints and to become king. Nekuyoshu growled at Inuyasha, making him scared a little. " We banished you from coming here, you and your young pup get out!! He demanded. "In our land we have little food less water" she explained in anger with shiny brown eyes. "You know the penalty for disobeying the laws in the Northern lands. "But the child does not, well for now I'm done with you, and I had only begun this fight hhehehehe.." she warned picking up her son with her teeth, and Kagoma's father picked her up with her teeth. They both looked at eachother "byeee.." she said. Byeee..he said after her.  
  
Dottie: So how was it, I hope you like it I know it is a little similar to the movie but I didn't want to copy the absolute things they were saying. Pleasseee Revieww!!! 


	3. Lesson's of life

Dottie: I thank all the people who reviewed my story so far, I am really getting into this and am happy doing it.   
  
Chapter 3: Lessons of life  
  
Hanyou-Half human half Demon Inu-Dog Youkai-Full Demon  
  
As Nekuyoshu carried his daughter home he noticed the down face look she had on their way back home. "Kagoma I told you not to wander too far away from home you've could have been killed today" he said looking down at her with worried eyes. "I know daddy but I had a good adventure with my new friend Inuyasha" she said sadly. "Still we both worry about you when you go close to the Eastern Inu lands" her mother said beside her. "I don't understand mama" Kagoma said in confusion. "You will understand someday," her father said as he changed back into his Hanyou like form. They all changed back to their original forms, as they went into their comfy cave for the night as Nekuyoshu carried Kagoma into bed.  
  
"Kagoma you must understand your father, your our only child and he loves you dearly Kasha softly said laying Kagoma on her bed of cotton. "Mama I think I like Inuyasha" Kagoma said blushing "He saved me from those dragon demons, he was really brave" Kagoma explained. "It just might work out between you too when you get older" she said kissing her forehead. "Have pleasant dreams my little one, soon you will have your first hunt.  
  
Dottie: Just to let all of you know their cave is not the type that is nasty and dirty like Koga's cave, its more like a cave with furniture like assets similar to human's lol .  
  
In the Eastern Inu lands Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru was looking for food to eat, but even he knew that food was scarce in their lands. "Why couldn't mother let me be destined to kill Nekuyoshu and become king instead of that stupid weak brother of mines??" he said kicking a rock. Sesshomaru was 17 years old with long silver hair like his mother. He had gold eyes. He wore a kimono made out of pure silk, also he was the only dog demon that didn't have dog ears but pointy human like ears.  
  
"Because she knew that he would make a better king, meaning that he looked more like father," his younger sister said walking over to him. She was a female Inu with indigo eyes with medium silver hair and pointy gold dog ears on her head. Where's Inuyasha wasn't you suppose to be watching him??" his sister asked. "I almost forgot! now mother will be mad, anyway I should at least have a chance to become king." He said not really caring of what will happen. "Well hehe here's your chance" she said looking over to Zeru who was walking their way while carrying Inuyasha in her full Youkai form.  
  
She came close to the two of her other children changing back to original form. "Hi mother how was your day" Sesshomaru asked as innocently as possible. "You were suppose to be watching his Sesshomaru!!" he mother spatted at him. "Mother it wasn't his fault I wander off on my own! "What were you doing" she asked. "Nothing mother"! "Who killed Shaga?! "Nekuyoshu mother"! He said scared. "What have I told you about him!" she asked him with anger. "Mother, Kagoma didn't seem so bad well I thought we could of become... "Friends!?. His mom yelled. "Yeah!. "You thought if you gotten close with the daughter, Nekuyoshu would of opened you with opened arms...oo what an idea, what an IDEA!!!" He looked at her weirdly. You brilliant child, you have the same conniving mind that made Shaga soo powerful...Zeru said thinking. "Come Inuyasha we start your training tomorrow, for now get some sleep my young one," she said ordering him to go to bed. Their cave was like a dump, bones everywhere you looked. Zeru had servants as well as Nekuyoshu's pack.  
  
Far away form Nekuyoshu's and Zeru's lands lived a special old friend of Nekuyoshu's father Mushaku. She was an old priestess that always helps out the Nekuyoshu pack from any danger, she lived in a hut. Her name was...Keade. (Dottie: I know it seems out of condition but I ran out of names ok, and I thought she would be perfect for this part--"") "Oh Mushaku what have become of the two packs, they seem to fight all the time, everyday Kagoma grow up to be more beautiful to a queen that will make us all very proud" she said looking up into the sky. "But this pup Inuyasha, Zeru fills his heart with hate, things are not going so good, what to do old friend what to do....she said with her head down with her staff beside her. She began thinking, as she started feeling Mushaku's spirit guide her. "What if Inuyasha and Kagoma come together to stop the fighting of the two pack's, yes that will be the perfect idea..thank you me old friend. "Your welcome Keade...  
  
Dottie: How was it so far, I know it kinda have the same things that the movie had but I tried to make as different from the movie as possible. Please Review!!! o . 


End file.
